grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yara Quill
Yara Quill, commonly known as the Tech Wiz, is the youngest member of Team REYN, has a semi-childlike personality despite her age but loves to have fun. She was born in San Fransokyo and met Ross who was interested in her skills on mechanics, using upgrades for weapons and vehicles back when she was a student to use alternative resources. Appearance A young girl with aqua blue hair with green eyes, wears a styled pilot-themed outfit, a brown jacket with the furred hood extending down to the bottom, she wears a biggles helmet hat and a pair of goggles included. Personality Very much known for having a child-like personality despite her age but loves to have fun. friends to anyone no matter what species they are and loves to have fun, including brawls in bars, especially the fights in Scotland and the Mask Wrestlers of the Lucha Academy. She can also show a seriousness at a moment when in situations of a battle or her friends in need of help. Gets along with North and sees her team as a family. Unpredictable, hyperactive loves the Wacky Races and wanting to take part of it someday, also to the Big Hero 6 , loves to tinker with anything mechanical so her team would try to keep her under restrains from getting into trouble, sees Erika as a big sister over time. Has a habit of collecting fan items from comics, games and movies, gets along with Fred for their common interest in comics and heroes, especially their shared hate towards Richardson Mole after he shut down half the city from bidding a limited edition Miss Spell figure, also a big believer in aliens and comes up with bizarre theories. Biography She was born in San Fransokyo and met Ross who was interested in her skills on mechanics, using upgrades for weapons and vehicles back when she was a student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to use alternative resources. After graduation she joined the team after graduation and eager for adventures to see the world. Mission in GrimmFall While on their return to America after a mission in Kumari Kandam where they received a call from GrimmFall to arrive to help fellow Huntsmen and heroes. When they arrive, they fought several Vehicon Drones on the way and arrived to the Mayors office where they were greeted by Callie Briggs and the Swat Kats. She was granted permission from the Justice Friends to study the remains of the Vehicon Drones that attacked the heroes, puzzled and awed by the advanced technological level of the machines when she was greeted by Artemis Crock, a guest of the JF's HQ who met her in the lab. Revealing what she discovered about the Drones' ability to transform using tech from another race called the Transformers. Her team was given their assignment to work with Artemis and Superboy to find Van Kleiss and to help them return to their home reality, finding out about them from an Earth much different to their own: no Aura, Semblance, and even Grimm. She and her team (except for Erika) were led to the simulation room to test their skills before they begin their mission as anyone without Aura or semblance could be in a disadvantage. However, the spar proved they were indeed skilled to face against strong Huntsmen. While waiting for the ship to be ready, they discovered from Erika about Bertha the Barbarian and Van rook making their way towards the isle of Berk to find the Dragon Sanctuary. Berk Arrived upon New Berk to visit the tribe’s chieftain and Erika’s father, Lodin Alhberg to share what they’ve been told by Erika’s childhood friend Doyle Blackwell of the threat. During their stay she offered to find materials for the heroes Such as Artemis’ bow for upgrades to face off strong opponents. Upon planning how to approach Berk she gave the upgraded bow to Artemis before they left and provided her a manual she made for her to use before their departure. Powers and Abilities Uses her intelligence to build custom weapons and helps Erika upgrade their vehicles and airship. Aura Indigo Semblance: Vortex Yara can create and form portals, leading from one location to another. She must imagine the place she wants to go along with the coordinates from maps she studies extensively and taking note of the distance between her and the destination. She can also open more than one portal, up to five to ten that can be useful in battle. Weapon A Hoverboard named the Skyshark, it is a sleek, high tech board for flight and anti-grav propulsion systems to act like a skateboard and a shield for defence against attacks but also be used to club her opponents, also equipped with blasters that appear from sides which can be used while as aboard and weapon. Relationships Gallery Yara.jpg 2216534568683060127.jpg|Yara on vacation Background Information Yara Quill is an original character. Trivia * Yara is a fan of the Wacky Races and also big fan of the Swat Kats. ** In the Epilogue of the story arc, she might have been referring to The Undertaker from WWE before being interrupted by her team. * Her quote of "We'll break their legs!" is based on Nora Valkyrie's from RWBY, possibly her character could be based on by personality. * In chapter 134, it is revealed she was a student who lived in San Fransokyo, which is the city of the Big Hero 6 franchise. * The character’s appearance is based on the League of Legends Irelia. *Yara's teleportation semblance are similar to two characters: **Blink from Marvel on teleportation **Yugo from Wakfu's portal creation Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen Category:Characters